New types of all-electric vehicles, including all-electric aircraft, are being developed. New techniques and/or devices which improve the operation and/or management of such all-electric vehicles would be desirable. For example, such vehicles may be deployed in a fleet or shared usage application and increasing the “up time” of such vehicles would be desirable (e.g., because more riders can be served by the fleet of vehicles and/or the wait time for an available vehicle is reduced).